Carrie's Life Story
by Carrie-J-RP
Summary: This about an OC of mine, Carrie Jackson. She is Percy's sister! It is very happy of a time, until Apollo comes with a new demigod, and the Seven leave to go to school or to find Leo Valdez after he sends them a message, along the lines, Bianca comes back, and tells them that she is no longer a Hunter of Artemis. Thalia also retires from the hunt. Some Thalico, and Carrleo
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Book Characters

_Prolog_

"Miss. Jackson, at least make an attempt to focus on the lesson, same with you Miss. Piece!" Mrs. Brunner said to a couple of friends, they snapped their focus to him, "Yes sir..." said the one with black hair, and shockingly sea green eyes. "Now class, I am giving you each one copy per pair of a book. Please come up and grab the book that has your teams name on it's slip." He said and the two girls ran up. They grabbed their book: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Theif._

 _Chapter I_

The end of the school year was today. Anna, Olga, and I are about to do our final test: _Reading_ _ **.**_ _My favorite, we went to the class room, and sat in our seats. The test were handed out, and everyone was told to do them. The three of us did ours timely, and handed them in._

 _Then we were going outside, when the doors closed in front of us, Anna got out, she is swift and sly. Olga looked around, "HELLHOUND!"_ she screamed, I looked it and stepped back. I closed my eyes, when I opened them the wall was busted open, and there was a boy with sea-green eyes and black hair and a girl with grey eyes and blonde hair. The boy clicked a pen that turned into a sword. He charged the monster, while the girl ran to us, and grabbed my hand. Olga ran ahead.

The boy soon followed us, and then the four of us stopped. I suddenly remembered an assignment I was given at the beginning of the year. I had to read Percy Jackson and the Olympians with Anna, we ended up reading from there on to Trials of Apollo. "This can not be... you two are Percy Jackson... and Annabeth Chase..." my eyes adjusted to the mist somehow. I saw that Olga's low half was a goat, "You are a satyr..." I murmured, and fainted.

When I awoke Percy was at my side, "Hello, Mr. Brunner said you were Carrie." He said to me. I nodded, and lifted myself up. "This isn't right... I am a demigod?" I said recognising the place, and Percy nodded. I got out of the bed, and we went to the lake, Annabeth and Olga were there. I smiled at them, and we ran over. "What is up?" Annabeth asked me, I shrugged, "I still feel weird about you two being real." I admitted. The two of them chuckled. I smiled slightly, "So, I called mom. She explained everything." Percy told me, "what do you mean?" I asked. "Carrie, we have the same mother, but you father, heh, I think he will let you know when he thinks you are ready!" Percy said to me, and I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2: Claimed By the Sea God

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any PJO characters I use.**

 **Chapter 2: Claimed by the Sea God.**

I awoke the next morning to Cabin 11, and sighed. I walked out, and heard the breakfast horn, I saw Percy out of the side of my eye, and sighed. I sat next to Conner at the Hermes cabin table, and started eating, I kept my eye on him, not trusting him or his brother.

After breakfast, I went to the lake with Percy, he wanted to try my skills, "Okay, Carrie, try your best, I might go easy on you." He joked, I already was watching for weakness. He lounged at me, and I blocked, then hit his side. He winced with surprise, and tried to disarm me. I felt as if I had been sword fighting from four years old. I was just a little smaller then him, and quicker, I am only ten, so I am pretty tall for my age. I elbowed Percy, and cut across his arm. I didn't notice it before, but I had a scar on my side.

Percy nocked me down, and I fell into the water. I strangly felt stronger, and got back up, I wasn't even wet. I twirled, and nocked Ankalomos straight out of his hand. He looked at me, shocked.

Then a smile spread across his face, and he called something out loudly, "Hail Carrie Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon!" Relisasion spread over me, and I enjoyed it. I was the daughter of the sea god. Percy smiled at me, and hugged me tight. Annabeth and Nico ran over. I smiled loving everything that had just happened. Nico, who I haven't met in person before looked me over, his black, iris-less eyes burning into me, and I could tell his emotions were scrambled. I looked at him carefully, as to not look threatening. That is when I remembered, he is Nico Di' Angelo, son of Hades, the full little brother of Bianca di' Angelo. I looked at him, awestruck.

I smiled, my coal-black hair went from on my shoulder, to flying as the wing picked up. Percy smiled at me. It was all good up until we heard screaming from inside camp. Percy looked at me and ran over, Annabeth, Nico, and I followed close behind. We saw an entire pack of hellhounds in the camp, but they seemed docile. They stepped away to reveal a girl dressed completely in black and silver, with a bow and arrows. She also had ghost white skin, black hair, and black eyes.

Pretty much like Nico's sister... but Bianca was dead, though Hades only has them, Pluto has Hazel... let us not talk about her.

Nico walked to her, his black eyes bearing that of fear. "Who are you?" He asked, and she smiled, in the wind, her hair was going crazy. Percy and I watched, she looked tenderly at Nico, and said, "You mustn't reconize me, brother? My name is Bianca, right before the Doors of Death closed, I came back to the mortal world, not as a ghost, as how you summoned me, but in flesh and blood." She said and Nico turned pailer than I have even seen him. Bianca hugged her brother, and he hugged her back.


End file.
